charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Derek
Derek was a mortal who was once the reluctant mate of a Manticore, resulting in the birth of a hybrid. While manticores typically kill their mates after conception, Derek escaped and did everything in his power to find his son. History Through unknown circumstances, Derek became the mate of a female manticore and fathered a child . When the manticore tried to kill him, Derek escaped and became determined to find his son. He stole magical supplies from the manticores to mix potions so he could become strong enough to save his son. This resulted in him becoming a monstrous mutant. When the Charmed Ones vanquished a manticore in an alley, they found a child and took it home. Derek tracked his son to the manor. When he tried to grab him, he was zapped by Wyatt's orb shield, so he instead took Piper. Derek took Piper to his home and demanded his son back. Piper questioned why he wanted the child, though Derek refused to answer. Piper refused to help him, as she believed he was just another demon. She then blasted Derek and tried to escape, but she was trapped in the house by a force field. Piper then found a picture of Derek and a baby rattle. Derek threatened to kill her if she didn't help him. When Piper refused again, Derek threatened to keep her there, so she would never see her son again. Derek went to the manor and arrived just as two manticores attacked. He vanquished one and managed to grab his son. However, he was hit with a potion by Phoebe before he escaped. At the house, Piper blasted through the force field and discovered she was in a suburban neighborhood. She almost left, until she heard Derek and the baby return. As she tended to his wound, Derek explained what happened and Piper realized that he was the child's father. She offered to help, though at that moment, her sisters and the manticores arrived. While the manticores attacked Derek, her sisters orbed Piper home. Piper told Paige to orb them back immediately, though they were too late. The baby was gone and an injured Derek reverted to his human self again. At the manor, Leo healed Derek and the sisters retrieved his son from the manticore lair after vanquishing the pack. Derek was finally reunited with his son, and Piper handed him some of Wyatt's old clothes. She offered to bind the baby's powers, though Derek was determined to raise him properly. Powers and Abilities ;As the Beast *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in a shimmering manner. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength far greater than humanly possible. *'Force Fields:' The ability to create force fields. The Beast generated an electrified force field around his house preventing Piper from escaping. *'Cloaking:' The ability to magically hide one's presence from others. The Beast cloaked his home, preventing Phoebe and Paige from finding Piper. *'Enhanced Hearing:' The ability to possess enhanced hearing. The Beast was able to hear his son's sonic screams over vast distances. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Gallery Derek_Beast.jpg Manticore-Beast3.jpg manticore-Beast2.jpg Appearences Derek appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Innocents Category:Secret Keepers